


Against the Wall 另一面墙

by c4rdinal



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Aquaman - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCEU
Genre: M/M, aka i saw something on the dash..., at accidental tumblr request, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 布鲁斯，亚瑟，以及另一面墙。





	Against the Wall 另一面墙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Against the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672927) by [Finale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale). 



> 未授权 原作者似乎好几年没上ao3了otz 如有侵害即刻删除。

 

*

两根粗砺的指节伸入体内时，布鲁斯微微呛咳着喘息，内壁被缓缓拓开来。亚瑟 · 库瑞嘴角挑起一个近似嘲讽的弧度，布鲁斯真想将那笑容一拳揍掉，但他的注意力很快涣散了。手指持续不断地蹭动着，按在他内侧的腺体处施与压力。该死的，已经有许多年没人操过他的身体，上帝啊，要不是亚瑟 · 库瑞满足了他如此多的幻想 …… 他无比强壮，足以将他按在墙上操弄。他愿意听取那些哄骗似的句子。他的身体美得像雕塑，布鲁斯想要用舌尖描画每一道纹身。

“ 你现在可不像之前那么傲慢了，是吗韦恩？ ” 亚瑟在他耳边低沉地说。勃起撑开环状的肌肉插进穴口，他用两只手紧紧握着布鲁斯的胯部，印下斑驳的淤青。 “ 一点也不剩了。你只想被按在墙上操。我那天就早该这么干。把你拖出酒馆才好，就在外面，把你压在墙上弄，叫所有渔夫听见你为我尖叫。 ”

布鲁斯只能呻吟。两条腿用力环在亚瑟的腰部，指甲深陷进后背隆起的肌肉中。他无法分辨停不下来的喘息是来自亚瑟精准地撞击着他的前列腺，抑或是在室外被狠狠操干的想象。

亚瑟重重地咬住他的脖子。一只布满粗茧的手掌环上布鲁斯的性器，冰冷的拇指刮擦着阴茎头部。他的腰晃动着挺进亚瑟的手中，一片茫然，不确定自己想要贴近蹭弄的是他的掌心还是他正插着自己的阴茎。

“ 也许下次我要带你到海滩上。 ” 亚瑟说，用一只手握住布鲁斯的身体将他抬高。 “ 你会躺在沙滩上被我干，为我不停哭喊。 ” 他低笑起来，注视着布鲁斯回应般呻吟。

“ 请 …” 布鲁斯低声喘息， “ 用力。我知道你能 ……”

“ 我能。 ” 亚瑟回答，摆动着胯部的节奏慢而平稳，像漫起的潮水。 “ 但我想听你再多求求我，小少爷。 ”

“ 请你， ” 布鲁斯喃喃重复道， “ 我请求你。再用力，给我更多 … 再快点，我不在乎，给我更多。 ”

“ 我喜欢你这么想要我。 ” 亚瑟啃咬着他的颈部，操，那一定会留下一大堆痕迹。 “ 我喜欢你被我拎着按在墙上，被我弄哭。 ”

他贴着布鲁斯的咽喉沉沉地笑起来。

“ 我在想你会不会想要我在整个联盟面前操你，你弯着腰被我从后面插，所有人都听得见你的声音。 ” 亚瑟极低地喘着气，更深地顶弄布鲁斯的穴道。 “ 可能下次你再在会议上把我惹火了我就会那么干。你得趴在桌上，我会一直干你，直到你学会教训。 ”

“ 亚瑟 ……” 布鲁斯恳求道。

“ 好吧，既然这次你表现很不赖。 ” 亚瑟再次低笑起来。包裹着性器的手指圈紧，快速起伏着将布鲁斯拽上高潮。他的阴茎极快地抽插，微凉的浊液一股一股射进布鲁斯仍在收缩的肠道。他射精时将布鲁斯重重按在墙面上，结束时依旧没有松手。

“ 哼嗯 ……” 亚瑟哼哼着笑起来，令布鲁斯联想到某种鲨鱼。亚特兰蒂斯人的阴茎从他体内滑出来，他可以感觉到亚瑟的精液正从被操熟的内穴缓缓滴落。 “ 我有点想知道要是我这么做你要多久会再兴奋起来 …”

他跪坐到了地上，手掌仍旧托着布鲁斯，只是换了个姿势。现在他的两条腿被分开架到亚瑟肩膀上。哥谭人起初并没明白接下去要发生什么，高潮过后的不应期令思索变得格外艰难。

亚瑟低下头。舌头舔进仍在流水的穴口时，他再也无法思考任何事。

 

END


End file.
